


Son of a bitch, Mitch! Not a Sequel.

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SuperWolf [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Jealous Jack Kline, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship Problems, Sexual Content, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp, Stiles Stilinski is a Hunter, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Mitch(Stiles) and Jack are working out the kinks in their relationship, but the play fighting is more fighting than play. But then Stiles is called away by Derek for help on a case. Jack gets jealous when he sees Derek and plans a very special surprise for Stiles's return.





	Son of a bitch, Mitch! Not a Sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Though the brothers know Stiles's real name is...well, his preferred nickname, to be Stiles...since they met him as Mitch, they call him Mitch. Jack only knows him as Mitch. But Stiles considers himself Stiles. So he'll only be referred to as Mitch when someone is speaking his name out loud. I hope there's no confusion about that.

"You're being unreasonable!" 

"I am not! _You're_ being unreasonable! Fuck you, just leave me alone!" Jack screamed and slammed the door in Stiles's face. 

Stiles looked at the door and raised his hands in exasperation. He was going to slam his fist on the door and demand Jack open up so they could talk like adults, but resisted somehow. With a deep sigh, he stormed into the kitchen. Once he had a beer, he joined the brothers at the table. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked with a teasing grin. 

Stiles wasn't amused and therefore didn't respond. 

Sam gave Stiles a sympathetic smile before saying. "Whatever happened just give him some time to cool off."

Stiles couldn't do much else but that. Uncapping the beer he took a long sip before running his hand through his shaggy hair. It was almost as long as Sam's. Might be time for him to cut it. He knew how much Jack liked tugging on it when they were intimate, so maybe he'd get his old buzzcut just as a really petty F.U. 

* * *

 

Jack seemed to be able to hold a grudge. Or maybe it was all the pleading and begging Stiles did as he tried to get Jack to talk to him about their relationship problems of the week. It was the beginning of the third day when Stiles received a text. 

Sam found him a few minutes later in their armory packing a suitcase. 

"Uh...going somewhere?" 

"Oh hey, Sam. For a few days. Got a text from an old friend who has a job near the border. Wants some back up." Stiles explained. 

"Near the border? Mexico?" Sam inquired. 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. There's a family of hunters over there that he doesn't quite get along with, so he wants some human back up." 

"Human...? Wait, you're going to help Derek? In Mexico? And the family, you mean the Calaveras? Does Jack know about this?" 

"In order: yes, yes, yes, and no. He hasn't really made talking easy. I'd tell him but it might bring up more fighting and Derek needs my help."

"You want some extra back up?" Sam offered up his help.

"Nah. I'm good. Who knows what might come up here. And you know how Derek gets with hunters." Stiles replied.

" _You're_ a hunter." Sam pointed out.

"In a way, I guess. But he doesn't see me as one. He sees me as the human spazz who was trying to help his friend who later became an FBI agent that went rogue." 

"You're leaving the part where you two hooked up." Sam gave him a knowing smirk. 

The tips of Stiles's ears burned a bright pink but he did his best to ignore it. "We gave it a go, but it didn't work. But I'm still his anchor. His friend. His backup. I'll give it a harder try with Jack when I get back."

"Alright. Be careful. And call us if you need more back up. Despite first encounters, you're our friend and Dean's gotten better with the idea of werewolves not being fully evil." 

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be in touch." 

* * *

 

"Where's Mitch?" Jack asked after a day passed without word, peep, or text from his not-really-but-kinda-boyfriend boyfriend. 

"Dunno. Haven't seen him since yesterday. Maybe on a food run? Hope so. I'm starving and we're low on...everything." Dean answered. 

"Since yesterday?" Jack echoed, worry growing in his chest. 

Sam entered just then with brown paper bags from the closest burger joint. Dean immediately perked up and made grabby hands for his grub. There were also drinks included...but only three. 

"Sam, do you know where Mitch went?" Jack asked. 

"Hm...oh uh...yeah. He went out on a hunt." Sam replied as casually as he could. 

Dean already had fries stuffed in his mouth, but he was curious about the information as well. "He went solo?" He asked after swallowing his bite. 

"No, he went as back up. An old friend asked for his help." Sam replied. 

There was some awkward silence there but it wasn't anything new for the brothers so they all took their food and chowed down. Jack excused himself earlier, but Sam and Dean didn't feel like it was their duty to intervene. 

* * *

 

"Hey, Mitch! You're bringing me back some tequila, right?" Dean asked as he popped his head in view of the webcam. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but pulled out a bottle from his bag and showed it to Dean. "Gotcha covered."

Dean winked and smirked, "That's my boy!"

"Knock it off, Dean. Mitch called for help." Sam said pushing his brother to the side. 

Dean, of course, didn't move away and loomed over Sam's shoulder. "What's up? Chupacabra? Wendigo? Temple of Montezuma?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "More like Bezerkers." 

"Those sound familiar..."

"Old Norse in origin. People used to wear the skins of bears to like...harness their anger and power. We've dealt with them before but we don't have any of the ingredients I need for the spell. Fighting these guys ain't easy when they're a bit more ancient and powered up with more mojo than just some dude on cocaine of olden times. I was hoping you guys can help me figure out where I can get something close by or a substitute...we need it before sunrise." Stiles explained. 

"Sure. Just tell us the spell." Sam said as he grabbed a pad and pen. 

"One sec..." Stiles said as he reached for the journal where he had it written down. In that time frame, Derek could be seen in the background. He was in some sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was on the shaggier side and sticking up in all directions as if he just woke up from a nap. Which he had. He was rubbing his face and scratching at his beard. 

"Check it out Sam, it's sleeping beauty," Dean said, nudging Sam with his shoulder. 

Derek turned his head towards the laptop and said glowered. "Bite me." 

"Now _that_ would be ironic." Dean countered. 

While Dean and Derek bantered, Stiles and Sam passed their notes, Sam promising to call later with more information. 

* * *

"So...that's his _friend_ that needed his help all the way in Mexico?" Jack asked. He'd been passing by when he heard Mitch's voice. He just wanted to see how he looked like, to see if he was okay or hurt. He seemed well enough, but what worried Jack was the other guy. The other man was toned, hot, sexy, and alone with his Mitch! 

"Uh...yeah. Derek. They go back awhile." Sam replied. 

"Hmm.," Jack said before he stormed off.

"Jesus...See Sam, this is why I don't date." 

"Your table manners don't have _anything_ to do about it? At all? _Right_." Sam said cheekily. 

"Hey!" 

* * *

 

"Guys? I'm back!" Stiles called out as he threw his stuff on the floor. If the guys were home they'd most likely be at the table, unless they were sleeping or in the kitchen eating. 

" _Mmm_..." 

Stiles froze because he knew that moan.

Walking deeper into the bunker he found Jack and...wow. 

"Uh...Where are Sam and Dean?" He asked weakly as his eyes roamed over Jack's naked body. 

Jack was on the table, naked, and pleasing himself with a dildo. 

"Out...hunt...mmm...you're back!" He was panting, eyes glossy, cock leaking, and very needy. 

"I...I am...and you...you're..."

Jack rutted forward until he was at the edge of the table and pulled Stiles into his arms. He kissed him hungrily in a very dirty kiss. Stiles on instinct wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him even closer. The kiss was very filthy, and when they pulled apart, a strand of saliva connected them. Stiles began to feel as dazed as Jack looked. 

"Me? I've been waiting for you. Been _ready_ for you...all you gotta do is....slide right in..." Jack said with a mischievous smirk. He reached between his legs and pulled out the sex toy and let it fall to the floor. "Fuck me, Mitch," Jack demanded. 

"Fuck Jack...got it." Stiles murmured before he pulled Jack in for another kiss. 

* * *

 

"So...who _is_ Derek exactly?" Jack asked casually as he doodled imaginary lined on Stiles's chest. 

* * *

 

"Is that a baton?" Castiel asked as the three looked at the sex toy left on the floor. 

"Cas...don't touch," Sam warned weekly. 

"I hated having to have the sex talk with you, but I prefer _that_ to the sex talk we gotta give _them_!" Dean exclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like saying 'Son of a bitch, Mitch'. It's fun. I couldn't think of a reason behind their fighting but with being a hunter, dating is always tricky so...whatever you think they were fighting about is what they're fighting about. 
> 
> Not gonna lie...I am selling this ship to myself. I am falling for it more and more so you might see more from me. I might start a 'Son of a Bitch Mitch series' just for them...but yeah...I'm off to bed. Hope you guys like.


End file.
